Ferris Wheel Love
by luckynumbereight
Summary: I'm going to kill Namine. slight continuation to Roxas vs. Namine


**Title:** Ferris Wheel Love

**Subject:** I'm going to kill Naminé.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine. I only own this story. _Darn. _Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**Author's note:** _AU. _

_

* * *

_

Naminé never spent time with me anymore.

All because of _Blondie_.

I mean, they're dating now.

I'm surprised Naminé didn't see it coming. Roxas had liked her for a really, really long time. It was obvious to everyone, and I mean _everyone_. Even old ladies we had never seen before noticed. Leave it to Naminé to be oblivious. Apparently they had confessed to each other during the huge thunderstorm last month or something.

Oh man, that one scared the living daylights out of me. We had been having this insane drought for six months or so, and then all of a sudden _BAM! _

The rain didn't stop pouring for a whole week. It was really irritating, actually, because I'd have spent twenty minutes doing my hair; and then I'd simply step out, and within a minute my hair would look like a poodle's. I mean sure it looks cute on _them_, they're cute dogs, but on me...

Oh, I'm getting off of topic aren't I? Back to Naminé and Roxas dating.

Don't get me wrong, Roxas is great.

Except when he's stealing my best friend from me.

I _needed_ some alone time with Naminé. It had been too long since we had last seen each other. Being apart for much longer was unacceptable.

Deciding this, I picked up my salmon-pink cell phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Naminé? Hey, it's Kairi. What are you doing tomorrow?"

* * *

I stared up at the gargantuan ferris wheel.

It definitely didn't look that big five minutes ago.

"Having regrets are we, Kairi?" I turned to face my smirking blond friend and scoffed.

"Psh, as if Naminé!" Grinning wildly, I linked arms with her and marched towards the waiting line.

Ferris Wheels had always been my favorite rides.

Sure, they weren't fast or anything, but the climb and the descent was always breathtaking to look at. On a beautiful day, especially; and the state fair was no exception tonight. The multi-colored lights twinkled and illuminated the many different rides the fair offered, and screams of fear sliced through the air as roller coasters rose and fell.

"The Ferris Wheel is always so much fun," I said, smiling while the two of us began loading into a bucket. "Seeing everything from such a high view; it's breath-taking..." I sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, uh-huh..."

Naminé wasn't paying attention. Her eyes had wandered to a a certain blond boy eating blue cotton-candy in an arcade booth.

_Uh-oh._

"Hey, is that... ROXAS!" she screamed, about to jump out of our bucket.

"Naminé, **Naminé**, no! That's, that's just some other blond guy! You couldn't possibly believe it's..."

Naminé wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. She simply pushed my arm off of her and ran off to go mingle with her boy friend.

"That, that is just GREAT!" I shouted, slamming my palm against the metal bar of our, oh wait, _**MY**_ bucket.

"All alone huh?" _eh?_

Looking up, I saw the ferris-wheel-operator-guy smiling sadly down at me. Oh great. Pity.

"No, no, I mean, I-" I was cut off.

"SINGLE PERSON ON BUCKET FOUR! CLAIM IT NOW BEFORE WE START THE RIDE!"

_Wait, what?_

"No! I-I don't mind just going..." It was too late. Looking out at the fair grounds, I noticed people staring at me.

_Ooooh!_ I was going to _KILL_ her!

Too embarrassed to look back out at the crowd, I put my head on my arms and hid. I mean, of course, concealing my eyesight from the rest of the population didn't exactly count as hiding, but this was way out of my comfort zone.

"Dang it, Naminé! Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it!" I repeated, starting to slam my head repeatedly against my arms.

"Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it, da-" I felt a tap on my shoulder, interrupting me from my new mantra. Looking up, I locked eyes with one of the most handsome guys I had _ever_ seen. He was smiling at me and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I pinched myself.

Nope, not a dream.

"Um, hi, I'm Sora; Is this seat taken?" He asked sweetly.

I'd have to remember to thank Naminé for leaving later.

_~FIN~_


End file.
